This invention relates to a mechanical wood splitter for cutting logs longitudinally into segments.
Included among objects of the invention is the provision of a mechanical log splitter having one or more of the following features, namely; the ability to utilize a variety of power sources such as an electric motor, an internal combustion engine, or a power take-off from a tractor or the like; the utilization of gravity rather than hydraulic pressure to exert force upon a log by means of a falling weight cutter which splits a log with the log oriented in the vertical rather than the horizontal so as to facilitate handling of logs; the facility for varying the number of segments into which a log can be split; the ability for an operator to effectively and safety control the operation of the splitter; and the facility for readily transporting the splitter from one location to another.